


Sweet Dreams? Never Heard Of Them.

by firecracker189



Series: Our Little Family [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce isn't in this one because i'm assuming he's off getting sleep like a healthy human, Everyone else is big, Gen, Mom!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, and she is a cute kitty, bc engineering, but Liho is here again, but its ok because movie nights always help, clint and tony are both big for this, clint has awful dreams, clint is good with littles, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, so does basically everyone, so does cuddling, so he isn't in on the action, tony builds things for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Nightmares keep almost everyone up, Natasha gets frustrated building Liho a climby-thing-- Tony helps, then they all watch a movie together.





	Sweet Dreams? Never Heard Of Them.

Occasionally, there were nights when nearly everyone’s sleep was interrupted by dreams of the not-so-great variety. Clint pushed himself out of the bed and ran a hand down his clammy face, feeling the tacky presence of dried sweat along his body as he moved for the elevator, heart pulsing heavily in his neck. Vaguely, he summoned the mental capacity to wonder where Natasha was as he leaned against the cool metal paneling and shut his eyes, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the echoing tones of his past as Duquesne’s mocking rang in his ears. It wasn’t until a helpful beep from JARVIS sounded that he began propelling himself forward, stumbling into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee.

The clock on the oven read 3:30 in the morning as he poured himself a cup of hot black liquid.

“Dreamland kick your ass too?”

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin, pivoting to see Tony sitting at the table with his own mug.

“Uh,” he mumbled, nodding. “Yeah. How long you been up?”

“Hour or so.” Tony seemed a little shaken still, purple spots under his eyes sticking out harshly as he took a swig from his mug.

“Tasha?” Clint asked as he sat down across the table.

“Living room. Putting together that climby thing for the cat.”

Clint gave a weary nod. “Once I stop shaking I’ll go help her.” He murmured, exhausted.

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, moonlight drifting through the windows and bathing them in a soft glow. Not long after Clint’s appearance came a weary and wild-eyed pair of super soldiers, both looking in desperate need of something warm to drink and distinctly non-verbal. Tony wordlessly rose from his chair and poured two cups of steaming coffee. Clint stood and gently ushered Steve into a chair, noting the way he pressed to Bucky’s side and seemed terrified of losing him. “Here,” Clint murmured, gently pushing Bucky into the chair next to Steve. Tony set the cups in front of them and moved back around to sit down once more. It was a few more minutes before anything else happened.

Natasha entered, looking very put out with her hair twined atop her head and Liho in her arms. “For the love of God, would one of you four please take pity on me and help me put this thing together? Poor Liho has nowhere to play, and I am beginning to become frustrated with these diagrams.”

Clint and Tony looked up. “I’ll go.” Tony volunteered, reaching for Liho as he stood up and placing her into Clint’s lap. “C’mon.” He gently took Natasha by the elbow and guided her into the living room. Clint let the cat curl up in his lap and leaned to the side a little, pressing his shoulder against Bucky’s. Bucky leaned into the warmth.

“I didn’t exactly dream about roses and candy either,” Clint spoke up, scratching Liho’s ears as he licked his lips. “I uh, I told you about the guys that trained me, at the circus. Um… let’s just say they weren’t the most tolerant or easy-going guys on the block. They’d work me harder than a lotta the adults, then if I didn’t do things to their satisfaction, they’d starve me or beat me. Even brainwashed my own brother to go against me.” He blew out a steadying breath, thankful for Liho’s grounding purring. “Anyway, uh… that’s what I dreamed about tonight. I came down here and Tony was already up. I don’t think he had good dreams either. I don’t even think Natasha went to sleep tonight. I think she tried, ‘cause she was in bed when I came to bed, but she was down here when Tony came down.” He felt like he was rambling, but once he’d been speaking for a while, Bucky’s arm moved, going around his shoulders and pulling him into his side. He leaned into the touch gratefully, giving a questioning look upwards.

Bucky sighed and shook his head. Clint raised his hands from where he’d been petting the cat.

 _Can you sign?_ he asked, proud that his hands only shook slightly.

_Yes. I can sign, just can’t talk._

Clint’s expression turned sympathetic. _Been there, done that, wrote the fuckin’ book._ His eyes moved to the side. _What about Steve?_

Bucky’s metal hand flashed in the moonlight. _Can’t get anything out of him, but I’m not sure if he’s taking cues from me, or if whatever he was dreaming of really got to him._

 _Have a hunch it’s both._ Clint replied, as Liho launched herself from his lap, bell on her collar jingling.

 _Probably right._ Bucky agreed.

 _Movie?_ Clint was practically begging now, skin crawling with memories and general vibe of despair in the kitchen.

_Yeah. Go pick one. I’ll see if I can get him to move._

Clint followed Liho into the living room, smiling softly to himself as he noted the rather complex looking structure in the corner. He tapped Tony on the shoulder. _What’s that? That doesn’t look like what came in the box_.

Tony seamlessly picked up on Clint’s mood, setting down the screwdriver in his hand as Natasha fitted a cat bed into one of the little carpet-covered boxes. _It’s better than what came in the box. **I** built it. _

Clint’s eyes narrowed. _You couldn’t understand the instructions, either._ He surmised with a grin.

Tony’s expression turned from proud to aloof. _Yeah, well. This is a Stark Industries special. That cat will have the most epic place to play when I’m done with these scraps. I might even bring some up from the workshop later, and add more little places for her to hide._

 _Like one of those hamster tube cities?_ Clint asked, watching a gleam appear in Tony’s eyes. He could tell Tony hadn’t been able to stop himself once he’d started.

 _Obviously it would be way cooler. This cat is an Avenger. She deserves more._ Tony went back to his tinkering. Clint had to wave a few times before he caught Natasha’s eye.

_Bucky and Steve need to watch a movie. They’re nonverbal. Did you want to watch, too?_

She tilted her head carefully, scrutinizing him. _You dreamed about them again, didn’t you?_

Clint sighed softly, nodding as he ducked his head. She padded over and engulfed him in a warm hug. “You are more than that, moy yastreb.” She reminded in his ear. “You have moved past that in so many ways. You have a team, a family that will back you and make sure you are protected. You are strong.”

Soft footsteps came dragging into the room, and they broke apart to see the two super soldiers make a beeline for the sofa. Natasha pushed to her feet and grabbed several blankets from the closet, draping them one by one over Bucky and Steve. Clint took a moment to compose himself before he went and slid in beside Bucky, curling up beside him and feeling small as Bucky’s arm went around his shoulders once more.

 _Tasha picks the movie._ Clint signed heavily, hands barely clearing their nest of blankets. Natasha gave a thoughtful look as she draped a blanket around her own shoulders.

 _I think we will watch Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs._ She decided, and the movie credits began to play. She watched as Tony slowly became aware of her choice, tools dropping from his hands as he came over to cram himself onto Steve’s other side. Steve draped the blankets over Tony helpfully, and Tony leaned into him.

Ever since he had discovered the movie, it had been one of Tony’s favorites. Ever since _he_ had discovered the movie, Clint hadn’t stopped begging Tony to build him a machine that made it rain food so that he could have it rain burgers and fries whenever he wanted. Phil had not approved of this idea.

It wasn’t until they had finished the movie and were well into the sequel that the first of them began to nod off. Clint gradually began drooping against Bucky, then Tony against Steve until the couch was filled with snoring men.

Natasha and Liho watched the rest of the movie together, curled up underneath a blanket. When the movie ended, JARVIS put on the soft lighting, not the full lights, and tinted the windows on the residential floors—the sun had begun to rise and her boys had just fallen asleep. She kissed Liho’s soft head before setting her aside and padded over to the sofa, shaking Clint’s shoulder gently. “Clint,” She whispered softly. “Wake up. I think it is time we got you to a bed.”

“You too.” He mumbled drowsily, rousing almost the instant her hand touched him.

Bucky woke at the soft exchange, another notoriously light sleeper. “We gotta get to bed.” He decided.

“Hey, you talked.” Clint mumbled, turning to give him a sleepy grin.

“I did,” Bucky seemed pleased as he reached over to his other shoulder and shook Tony. “Tony. Tony.” He shook some more. “ _Tony!_ ” Tony growled softly.

“If you want to wake a guy up, maybe don’t yell at him.” He stirred, and Steve gave a soft whine at the fact that the warmth had disappeared from his side. “Wake up, Steve.” Tony drawled tiredly, already starting to toss blankets off haphazardly.

Steve whined, and immediately everyone in the room was shushing him as big blue eyes opened, filling with tears.

“Aw, hey, I didn’t mean it like that,” Tony assured, patting Steve’s shoulder. “It’s alright, tiger. We’re gonna get you to sleep soon and everything will be okay.”

Clint rose from his spot on the end of the sofa and stepped through the blankets to where Steve was sitting, tired tears leaking down his rosy cheeks. “It’s okay.” He murmured reassuringly, and kissed Steve’s forehead. “Everything’s okay.” He repeated, and Steve whined once more. Clint opened his arms and Steve whimpered, immediately leaning into the hug as Clint rubbed his back with firm hands—Big Clint gave the best hugs. All strong and warm and safe. After a moment Clint pulled away, looking down at him as calloused thumbs wiped away his tears from red cheeks. “You wanna go to bed?”

Steve nodded miserably, hiding his face in Clint’s middle once more.

Clint stroked a hand through his hair and nodded. “Okay. Say goodnight to everybody and then I bet your daddy will take you right upstairs and put you to bed.”

Steve squeezed around Clint’s stomach gently, slowly peeling himself out of hiding and sniffling as he turned to Tony, who gave a sleepy smile.

“Night,” he murmured as Steve gave him a hug.

Steve turned from Tony to Bucky, immediately reaching out. Bucky stood and walked around Tony to scoop him up, holding him close. “Alright, pal.” His voice was low and soothing. “Let’s get you right on upstairs and tucked into bed. Get you a nice pair of clean jammies, and we’re home free.” He murmured as he petted Steve’s hair, carrying him across to the elevator.

Natasha sidled over to Clint, twining an arm around his waist and gently tugging him the same direction. “Come, you two. I think it is time everyone, not just the baby, is in bed.”

Neither man had the strength to argue.


End file.
